His Fiancee
by LittleMissSophie
Summary: A Drabble series featuring our lovely Lady Elizabeth! x3 Contains spoilers up to the latest chapter, so watch out! Pairings vary, depending on how you interpret each drabble.
1. His Fiancee, Preparing

_A/N: Hi! This is just going to be a drabble series featuring our lovely Lady Elizabeth. Timelines may range from Chapter 31 of the manga, Episode two of the Anime [season 2], or several years after the canon. In short, this will be really random timeline wise. Will mostly be LizzyxCiel, sometimes onesided LizzyxCiel. May or may not have implied SebbyxCiel. Depending on my mood._

* * *

Elizabeth was happy to get out of the house, happy that her father let her out, happy that her mother didn't follow her, and happy that she got to see _Ciel_, who she never got to see despite the fact that they were engaged. When her carriage stopped at Ciel's manor, she ran full speed into the manor and cried out, "CIEEELLLLLL!" as her voiced echoed throughout the mansion.

Finnian was the first to hear Lady Elizabeth, and immediately came rushing to her.

"Lady Elizabeth!" he gasped, surprised.

"Finnian, do you know where Ciel is?" Elizabeth asked at once, her eyes widening with curiosity.

"I believe the Young Master is out doing business right now M'Lady." Finny said, thinking. "Although I'm sure the Young Master will be home soon."

At this, Elizabeth pouted in annoyance. "I was hoping to see him too…" her voice trailed off. "At least that gives me time to redo the manor!" she said brightly. "And I can lay out his outfit I want him to wear on his bed too!"

"Um, Lady Elizabeth… I don't think that's the best idea…" Finnian said nervously. The Young Master would be furious if Lady Elizabeth even changed one thing to his mansion.

"I just want to make him happy…" Elizabeth said sadly, "You will help me, won't you?" She put up her best puppy dog look, and Finnian couldn't say no to that face.

"Well, I can't deny her Lady's request…" he said slowly.

"Perfect! I have costumes for you all for the ball we'll be holding!" her eyes lit up, and as if on cue her maid, Paula, came in with all sort of racks and boxes containing costumes, dresses, bonnets, ribbons and many other things to decorate with.

So, they spent the remaining hour putting on costumes, decorating, glittering everything, and being thoroughly bossed around by Elizabeth. By the time they were done, They heard another carriage pulling into the Phantomhive Manor, which without a doubt was Ciel.

"We finished just on time too! I can't wait to see Ciel now!" Elizabeth said happily.

* * *

_A/N: A Cliffhanger, so to say? I suppose so. XD This was just random fluff in my head, what I thought happened a bit before episode three of the anime and chapter two in the manga. And we all know what happens after that… so there was no point of including it. But don't worry, Elizabeth won't always be so… canon-like. I'll have her… thinking deeper soon._


	2. His Fiancee, Dying?

Ciel hoped she was alright. He was running as fast as he could, praying that no one had touched her. She wasn't supposed to be part of this. Any of it. When Ciel finally got up to that last step, the door was open ajar and the only thing he could see was Elizabeth lying in a pool of blood that was slowly getting bigger.

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" he shouted desperately, as he ran over to the girl.

When she saw him, she smiled softly.

"Ciel… I'm happy we could talk at the very end…"

His eyes widened with fear as the colour was draining out of her face and Elizabeth's voice was giving away.

"Don't say that! Lizzie, you're going to be alright, I'll call Sebastian so just-"

At this, Elizabeth reached out and held his hand.

"Ever since you've come back Ciel, you were always so unhappy. Doing errands for the queen, managing your company, solving cases. Every time I'd see you, you always looked more frustrated and worried. I just wanted to make you happy Ciel…. I'm sorry for overdoing it…"

Ciel was utterly speechless. He squeezed her hand tightly and muttered, "You didn't have to…"

"Ciel, I love you, and I love your smile. Even though you kept on pushing me away, I still loved you. I love you… so that's why I… felt that I had to help you…"

All the while, the pool of blood was growing bigger, and Elizabeth's eyelids were slowly dropping down. And at this point, tears were falling off of the Young Earl's face faster and faster.

"No! Lizzie, you have to stay! Please!"

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "I feel… that we will meet again Ciel. In heaven. And even if I'm reborn… I feel like I will still fall in love with you… I guess it's just fate… isn't it?"

"Lizzie no! Please! You can't die! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Ciel shouted in complete desperation, but there was nothing he could do for his fiancée, as she slipped further and further into the depths.

"Ciel… it's alright. Because… no matter what… I'll… still… fall in love… with you. No matter what…"

Elizabeth Middleford closed her eyes completely, and her hand slipped from Ciel's with a deafening crash.

Ciel took his fiancée's body and hugged it tightly.

"Lizzie… I love you." He whispered solemnly. "And I will avenge you."

* * *

_**A/N: Oh Lizzie, I'm sorry for killing you =[ If you haven't realized, this was based off of Shirley's death from Code Geass, who's relationship with Lelouch is much like Ciel and Elizabeth's relationship. Except ShirleyxLelouch isn't canon, but I love both ships as much. And killing that one bit of innocence left in the boy's world [which is, the two lovely ladies who died/died in this chapter] is an interesting bit of development for them. And I'm sorry for not doing this last, but this idea was practically growing onto itself in my mind ever since I started this collection xD And as for who killed her… let's just say it was one annoying noble who has too much revenge to act on. Please Rate and Review, it'd help heart broken Ciel and Lelouch cope ^_^**_


	3. His Fiancee, Doubtful

Ciel, what happened?

Ever since you've come back, you've... stopped smiling.

I miss you, I miss your happiness, and I miss your smile.

I love your smile. I love you.

And your eye, oh Ciel, what happened to you?

That month after your parents had died... what happened?

Why don't you tell me anything?

When you came back, I was overjoyed! But you seem so distant, from that day, and even now.

That butler. Who is he? Why is here with you?

Of course, he's flawless in every sense of the word, and hopelessly polite but...

The way he looks at you Ciel, and the way he looks at me too. It looks... murderous. Like he's going to kill you at any minute.

But you seem to trust him more than me, so I should trust your judgment.

Ciel, what should I do? I try ever so hard to cheer you up, but all I manage to do is make you mad at me. Which upsets me greatly, I'm sure you know.

You look at me like I'm a burden, and I can see the cracks through that mask you adorn after I cry. And that's only after I cry. Do you even care about me? Like me? Just tell me that you don't love me Ciel, and I won't bother you anymore. But you refuse to tell me an answer.

Please, just tell me anything. About that month, your butler, anything. I don't want to be naive any longer, I want to help you. You always seem to be suffering alone, and I want to help you. Because I love you. Please Ciel... let me be there for you.

Please...

_**A/N: This was my first fic ever for Kuroshitsuji XD It's just so heartbreakingly beautiful how horrible her unrequited love is. D: I love this stuff so much 3**_


	4. His Fiancee, Daydreaming

"Paula, what would you want in your dream man?" Elizabeth asked, whilst sipping a cup of Earl Grey.

They were sitting in the backyard, relaxing in the autumn weather. Lady Elizabeth was sitting daintily, watching the leaves fall around her with a sort of dreamy look on her face. Paula, Elizabeth's personal maid, was sitting with her, her body relaxed and was completely at ease. That is, until her Lady had struck such a… unladylike question.

"Well, I don't really think of men much, Lady Elizabeth." She said immediately, stiffening up.

"Surely you must have _some_ sort of semblance of whom you'd like to marry." Elizabeth said, letting her head rest on one of her hands.

"No, I don't have the faintest clue," Paula replied, attempting to close the topic.

"So you'd enjoy being a maid all your life, would you?" she pouted, clearly unhappy with Paula's response, "That sounds just _dreadful_."

Paula faked a smile and said, "Well then, Lady Elizabeth, whom would you wish to marry?"

Elizabeth smiled at the question. "As you know Paula, Mother and Father are going to bring me suitors soon. So, I want my future fiancé to be tall, handsome, a gentlemen, and incredibly sweet. Oh, and he should be charismatic too, a delight to bring to parties."

Paula was completely speechless.

"Well… that is… a very _specific_ list of traits there."

"Yes, but I don't know what I would do otherwise!" she sighed, "Mother and Father will have a _horrid _time trying to get that perfect boy for me."

"Then shouldn't you lower your expectations just a _little bit_?"

"Of course not! I want to be happy too Paula!" She sighed, "I can't wait till my wedding day. It'll be so _beautiful_! White doves, the perfect wedding dress, and the perfect man. And don't forget, wedding presents!"

"Well, that certainly is a long time from now, isn't it?"

"Yes, but… isn't it fun just dreaming it all up?"

Before Paula could reply, Lizzy quickly took her hand and dragged her inside to try on some new dresses.

_I don't know why I agreed on this job…_ Paula sighed.

_A/N: Hullo~! It sure has been a while, hasn't it? XD If you couldn't tell, this is an AU story, and I completely reworked Paula's character XD Yes, yes. Well, I wanted a cheery Lizzy, because all the recent chapters have been so deep and depressing. So… yay! xD And no, she does not know Ciel in this. Hence why she said she'll get suited soon. *nod*_


	5. His Fiancee, Protecting Him?

She had always knew that this day would come. The day that she would have to show him this uncute side of her. It made her eyes tear up at the thought of it.

"I… wanted you to think me as cute, until the very end…"

_**LIZZY!**_

Elizabeth unsheathed the swords that her mother had given her, and quickly stabbed the zombie that was in front of her.

"Wha…?"

She continued to kill the undead creatures, her battle reflexes kicking in. Each of her moves were quick, swift, and poise. Just as her mother taught her.

_Mother, are you happy now? I'm actually using my swords, I will finally show _him_ what I can do…_

Ciel watched in awe as his Fiancée stabbed three zombies that had been coming close to him.

"This… this uncute appearance. I didn't want you, of all people, to see me in such a state," she told him, her hands shaking, "But this time… I will protect you!"

Lizzy quickly stepped in front of her loved one and held her swords protectively over him.

"I am the daughter of the leader of the british knights, Duke Alexis Leon Middleford: Elizabeth!" She declared, "The wife of the Queen's watchdog!"

_A/N: So this might be a bit crappy, because it's a novelization of like the last five pages of chapter 57 [And if you haven't read chapter 57, DO SO NOW. HONESTLY, IT'S JUST SO AWESOME.], where Lizzy reaches a whole new never-before-seen level of sheer badassary. It's not even half a page on word! So in short, this was just a product of my fangirliness reaching extreme levels. GOD LIZZY IS SO COOL._


	6. His Fiancee, Wedding Day

She was ready for this. She had been waiting for this moment for her entire life. Her wedding day. But, as Elizabeth Middleford [Soon to be Countess Elizabeth Phantomhive], got her corset laced and her wedding dress on, she was suddenly unprepared to walk down the aisle.

She couldn't fathom _why _she was so nervous; this was her dream come true! To marry the one she loved… to marry Ciel. But Lizzy had found herself crying, absolutely sobbing as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Lady Elizabeth… what's wrong?" her long time friend and maid Paula asked her, worried.

"Paula… I don't want to get married," she said through her sobs. "I want to stay Elizabeth Middleford, I want to hear Father's chuckles echo through the house, and Edward arguing with Mother, I want to watch the chef cook our meals, I want to keep on practicing swordplay with Mother, I want to have tea with you, Paula. And I want to stay Ciel's Fiancée, and be cute for him and eat sweets at his house and…" At this, her voice suddenly got soft. "I want everything to stay the same… Why do things have to change?"

At this, Paula smiled softly, and immediately understood why Lizzy was so upset.

"Well, my Lady, we can still have our tea together. And even though you're moving to Ciel's manor doesn't mean you still can't visit us. Lady Frances will still practice swordplay with you, and you'll still see Lord Edward and Lord Marquis and everyone else; but you'll just be living Ciel and everyone there. You'll get to see Ciel everyday too, Lady Elizabeth. Don't worry, nothing will change. Everything will be fine…" she whispered, hugging the bride, "Now, you don't want to keep your groom waiting…"

Elizabeth reluctantly got up, and put on her best smile, before stepping out of the changing room, and into the cathedral.

_It's what I've always wanted… But I don't want it anymore... Why?_

* * *

_A/N: Here's something for you guys; Lizzy's wedding day. Yes, she was getting cold feet during the wedding, but what happens after that… well…. I'm not totally sure. XD We'll just have to wait and see, right?_


	7. His Fiancee, Missing Him

It was insanity, it really was.

That's what she told herself, as her corset was laced yet again, and she adorned her black dress. Black, and not some cheery colour like green, yellow or pink. But she, Elizabeth Middleford had a reason to wear such a trepid colour. It was for Ciel, the only man she had ever loved.

Elizabeth was done crying. Elizabeth was done mourning. Elizabeth was done being Lizzy, as only _he _could ever use that nickname for her. She had thrown it away, like so many other things, when her beloved had passed on. She felt as though when he was buried, she buried herself with him.

She had put away the parties, the pretty dresses, the balls. She had put away all of that, because she had no use to them. They brought her no joy; nothing did now. Now, Elizabeth was docile, polite, poise and elegant. However, she lacked emotion; she lacked her soul. Her eyes were not vibrant, and her cheeks were without colour. Her smiles were non-existant, and her laughter vanished. She was nothing but a pretty porcelain doll, to be admired and played with, but would never be a real person ever again.

But that wasn't what she thought was insane, oh no. Although the thought of Ciel no longer being by her side was in itself, was driving her over the edge, but it was the ring that was placed upon her finger now. The one that marked her a married woman. The one that marked her someone else's, and not Ciel's. If it wasn't for her mother, she would throw the ring away and bury herself completely with her fiancée.

She could never do that. No, Elizabeth Middleford was chained to a nameless man, she was tied to the earth, while her spirit roamed free above the clouds. She envied it. But she _wanted _it back too. She wished to be happy, to be joyful. To be without sorrow. But that was impossible, now that _he _was gone.

But more than anything, she wished for the end.

_A/N: Angsty fic was angsty. I find it amazing how easy that was to write. I quite like this, actually. It's the first fanfic I've done that was complete monologue, and there was no dialog at all! *is proud of herself* :3 Next chapter will tie in with chapter three AKA "His Fiancée, in doubt"_


	8. His Countress, Figured Out?

Ciel's eyes widened as he read the letter.

_So all this time… this is how she was feeling _

He had found it lying around the house one day, or rather, MeyRin had found it while cleaning. An envelope addressed to him.

Then, he noticed the dried tear drops scattered all over the page.

_Oh Lizzie…_

Sighing, he put the letter into his coat pocket and walked out of the study in a dampened mood.

"Young Master, is something troubling you?" Sebastian appeared as if from no where, with a sign of mock concern on his face.

_That damn butler…_

"Sebastian, this is an order. Go fetch Elizabeth at once."

"Yes, my Lord."

He wanted to confront her about this at once. To answer her questions. To tell her everything; she deserved to know, since now that he knew what she was capable of. But of course… _Sebastian._

"Ciel, what is it?" Elizabeth came walking up the staircase with a worried look on her face, with Sebastian following behind her. She had long since dropped her cheery demeanour, and was a lot softer spoken now… something that Ciel [although he would never admit this out loud] missed dearly.

"I wish to speak with you alone." Ciel took Elizabeth's hand and shooed Sebastian away before dragging her back into his study. As soon as they were alone, he took out the letter and showed it back to her. "Lizzy… what is this, exactly?"

Her eyes widened in shock and her face flushed. "O-Oh! Uhm, T-that's n-n-nothing! Just something I wrote when I was _much younger_. Really, pay no mind to it! It reflects nothing of what I think now, really it's no-"

"When did you write this?"

Elizabeth looked down in guilt, "After the day I broke your ring."

_This is from that far ago?_

"Do you know what Sebastian is, and why he serves me?"

She hesitated before replying, "Yes, he is your demon butler… who will stay with us until the day that he takes your soul."

Ciel ignored the shock that registered in his brain, and continued prodding, "How did you find out?"

"I went to go fetch some towels for you, so you could have them after you were done bathing," she said quietly, "And I heard you… and Sebastian… talking."

_Elizabeth almost opened the door to the bath, but stopped as she heard Ciel and Sebastian's voices coming through the door._

"_What will you do about Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What will you do if she finds out about all of this, young master."_

"_You mean our deal? I don't think she'd ever find out. Lizzy is smart, but unless your act slips, then she'll never know."_

"_That I am a demon, you mean?"_

"_Precisely. You are my Butler Sebastian, and you will remain mine until-"_

"_The day I collect your soul."_

_Elizabeth covered her mouth to keep herself from sobbing loudly. Tears trailed down her face as she ran as fast as she could, fearing to hear anything else._

He nodded, grateful she hadn't heard anything else.

"Lizzy," Ciel began, "I intend to keep you in the dark no longer, so…" he sighed. "So I'll tell you everything that you wish to know."

It took a long time to finally explain everything that had happened; Sebastian, the duties of the Queen's Watchdog, and just about everything else. When he had finished, Elizabeth was left speechless.

"So then…" Elizabeth said slowly, "This is all still happening then."

"Yes." He nodded curtly.

"Then my attempts to make you happy were in vain." She held a humourless smile.

Ciel's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. What was she talking about?

"Back when we were children, when I used to put you in outfits and forced you places and bought you presents and just being _cheerful _all of the time… I was doing it to make you _happy _Ciel." Elizabeth said quietly, addressing the look on his face.

Ciel was taken back by this; shocked, even.

"I-I see…" he stammered. It was as though his mind froze; he couldn't think properly.

"And I didn't _grasp _how much you've been hurting, and fragments of the past can't help you anymore." Lizzy continued, "So I stopped being cheerful. I'm not _stupid _Ciel; I noticed how you detested my chirpy behaviour. For a while, I was in denial… until we went on that cruise." She closed her eyes, remembering.

Vivid memories surged in front of the Earl's eyes; the zombies, the flooding, and most importantly; _Elizabeth_, who showed him something he never wanted to forget. Fierce determination and loyalty beyond anything he had ever witnessed before. He smiled at the memory.

"After that… I just dropped it. All of it. Did you notice, Ciel? I had given up, because only fools cling on such ideas of purity and innocence. Only complete imbeciles would ever hold onto something so-"

**SMACK**

"Lizzy." Ciel said sternly, looking at his wife straight in the eye. Her hand moved to her cheek, and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Don't _ever _say that." He slumped back into his chair, thinking.

"I… I never intended you to ever find out. I intended to keep you… _pure_. Ignorant." He hung his head down low, "I would never want to taint you with these dirty hands of mine, but it seems I already did without realizing it."

"I did like your cheery demeanour." Ciel admitted sheepishly. (_What am I saying?_)

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You did?"

"Yes, and-"

"LADDYY ELIIZZAABEETHH!" Paula's voice rang throughout the manor. Then, she came rushing through the door, breathless.

"Yes?"

"Marquis and Marchioness Middleford request your presence, Milady." Paula said, gesturing outside.

Elizabeth nodded once before turning to Ciel.

"It was nice chatting, however, Mother and Father want me, so…" she waved goodbye to her husband, and quickly tried to depart.

Something in Ciel's brain clicked, and he caught her hand right before she left.

"Lizzy… I love you."

She smiled softly. "I love you too Ciel." Then, Elizabeth slipped out of his grasp and left the manor.

Instantly, Sebastian appeared at the doorway with a coy smile on his face.

"Did you settle things out, My Lord?"

"Sebastian." He said curtly. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the demon's antics.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Go help Bard with dinner, I assume that he'll probably start preparations about…" As if on cue, a loud bang echoed throughout the Phantomhive household. "Now."

Sebastian couldn't help but cock a brow, but quickly departed for the kitchen.

Ciel collapsed on his bed as soon as he got to his room; and without changing into his night clothing, he quickly went into slumber, thinking about his beloved.

* * *

_A/N: Yay! I actually finished chapter eight. x.x took me long enough! It is the longest chapter yet, though. I suppose I get that. Gossshhhhh. I don't even know what I'm doing for the next chapter either, which is great. This chapter was baaaaaaaadddddddddd. Like, GAH. Sophie did not like.*is exhausted* Sigh. Anyway, I'll see you guys later, until then, make sure to rate and review._


	9. His Fiancee, Fencing?

Ciel always hated attending sponsored events; even if it was his own company who was doing the sponsoring. He sighed as he watched the two masked people spar.

"The smaller competitor seems to be quite good," Sebastian noted, nodding towards him, as he won yet another round.

The other competitor took off his helmet, and with a disgruntled look on his face, he left the ring.

"That's Earl Grey, isn't it?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Sebastian answered.

Charles Grey had been known for his superb fencing… so who would be good enough to triumph him?

Ciel's eyes wandered off to the other side where the other team was. Then… he saw her.

Elizabeth.

_What the…_

"Lizzie?" he asked, hushed.

Sebastian cocked a brow at his master.

"You didn't know that Lady Elizabeth fenced?"

_That damned butler…_

"No, she never mentioned it," he spat. Watching her now, he instantly had a new-found respect for his fiancée, as she was the one to beat _Earl Grey_, who was known for his fencing skills. Why didn't she tell him…?

He decided after the competition, he would confront her immediately.

* * *

"Once again, please remember that this competition was sponsored by Funtom Company!"

_Funtom…_

Then she noticed Ciel approaching her.

Panic spiked her system as she thought of what to do.

_Should I run? Or face him?_

Before she could do anything, he was already in front of her.

"Lizzie." His voice was stiff and professional. Too formal for Elizabeth's taste. "I'd like to congratulate your team winning." He held out his hand out to her.

She took it hesitantly, unsure what to say.

"Thank you Ciel." Elizabeth replied, keeping a soft smile on her lips.

Then there was a heavy silence.

"I didn't know you fenced," Ciel said, in an offhand sort of manner. She noticed that he wasn't looking at her; or rather, he was avoiding her gaze. Something inside Lizzie made her feel uneasy- shouldn't they be able to talk freely, as any couple would?

"Mama wouldn't let me tell you," she lied.

He nodded, and turned to walk away, but something in her made her speak out, "Wait!"

"You're-You're okay with this, right?" she asked impulsively.

"Hmm?"

"F-Fencing. Even if it is uncute…"

"Of course! I could never…" his voice trailed off, and he blushed.

She smiled. "Thank you, Ciel."

* * *

Walking back, Ciel contemplated on a strong Lizzie; not weak and childish.

He couldn't help but smirk; he liked the idea.

He liked it quite a bit.

* * *

_A/N: It's been a while... hasn't it? Yeah... I have no excuse. Besides an imploding computer. And lack of inspiration. And getting too involved in another fic of mine... but I digress. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :D Next chapter will be fun.. very fun indeed._


	10. His Fiancee, Split

Elizabeth Middleford has two sides of her. One she would flaunt and spend her time working into herself as much as possible, the other?

She'd rather die than let anyone, _especially_ Ciel to see it.

And that wasn't an exaggeration.

But to her dismay, right when she was in the very depths of the persona that she tried to build for herself, her mother would pluck her out of the field of flowers and bring her back to reality.

She wasn't weak, as much as she tried to portray that image. She wasn't dimwitted. She wasn't naive. She wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, despite what nearly everyone else thought of her.

No, Elizabeth was strong, hot-headed, and knew _exactly_ what her fiancée spent his time with.

He _was_ the Queen's Watchdog, after all.

But it wasn't like Elizabeth hated that _other_ side of her.

And she'd do anything to protect him. Even if it meant giving up being cute.

It was just that...

_Aunt Frances is pretty, but... such a strong wife. It scares me. I'm glad you're the one who's going to be my wife, Lizzy._

She had hid herself for _him._

_He_ didn't want that side of her.

So she had decided that she would build another side of her. As a barrier... for something that _he_ wouldn't want to see.

_A Lady should be super weak and cute in front of her Lord. It's the most important thing, to be an innocent naive girl. It's your job to smile and be surrounded by nice things, just like in nursery rhymes._

Just as Aunty Anne had told her so many years before.

So she'll hide in the garden; a labyrinth of roses, ribbons and everything else that is deemed _adorable_.

And in the center, lies her heart.

Her other self.

The one thing that Ciel would never be able to reach.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 58 c: Next Chapter won't come for a while... ahhh this shall be fun.  
_


	11. His Fiancee, Determined

Lizzy's mind was _shattered._ She couldn't think; she was too deep in shock, as she set down the last book that she had received.

_Ciel… Sebastian… they…_

It couldn't be true. It couldn't. But everything seemed to be accurate; all the scenes with _her_ in it seemed to be anyway. But…

_Sebastian… is a demon?_

And Ciel,_ her_ Ciel, the one who wouldn't hurt a fly, was so sweet and innocent…

He… _was a slave_?

It explained a _lot_, now that she thought of it. His cold exterior. Why he didn't liked to be touched. How he and Sebastian met. What exactly his 'missions' were…

_The Evil Noblemen._

Ciel was one of _them_ now… because of Uncle Vincent's departure from this world.

And he… had killed.

He had killed. Manipulated. He sent Sebastian to _burn down an entire manor of children!_

_He was the reason for Aunty Anne's death._

Aunty Anne… was Jack the Ripper. She had killed too. Was everyone's hands stained with red?

Lizzy suddenly felt afraid. Everyone she knew… all of them have killed. They have seen death in the face. Meyrin, Baldoy and Finian too…

Sebastian was an entirely _different_ matter to deal with.

When she first read that Sebastian was planning to take Ciel's soul, she felt like going to Ciel's manor and killing the beast immediately. But as she read on, she realized… without Sebastian, Ciel would've died a _long_ time ago. He would have never come back, if Sebastian hadn't been there. All it took was one deal… the price of his very soul.

But Lizzy realized that there was a _loophole_ in the contract; Sebastian would take Ciel's soul when _Sebastian_ avenges Uncle Vincent's and Aunty Rachel's death… but what if she killed them herself?

That would negate the contract, wouldn't it?

That night, Lizzy vowed to find whoever dared to ruin the Phantomhives, before that _demon_ did. Before he had the chance to take Ciel's soul.

But she would have to do it undercover; no one should know her plans. Especially not Ciel…

Elizabeth knew that she had a long, painful road ahead of her, but that didn't matter. If it was for Ciel, she'd dive into the depths of hell and back for him.

She wouldn't lose, _especially _to him.

* * *

_A/N: That turned out differently than expected. Seriously. I was planning this whole confrontation with Ciel, and then the whole confusion of where the books [manga] came from… but my mind likes to throw things out of the window when I write. I'm sorry for ANOTHER monologue; it's just what I'm best at. D: I PROOMMISSEE the next fic will have actual dialog and interaction and whatnot, I've been working on it for a while now. :3 and it's a multichapter too! Yay._


	12. Those Nobles, Arguing

_A/N: Hey, a quick note about the chapter title before we begin: The titles are usually His Fiancee, (Insert 1 or 2 words here), right? So why did I change the title? It's because that pretty much all of the chapters so far are completely Lizzy-centric. This is the first chapter that show Elizabeth and Ciel equally [although yes, it's in Elizabeth's perspective] Chapters that will feature Ciel/Sebastian will probably be called something the lines of "Her Fiancee..." or "His Butler", or something of that sort. But yeah ^_^ Just wanted to letcha know x3_

* * *

Elizabeth knew that what she was going to do was _completely_ stupid.

Ciel was having one of his _days_.

Sometimes Ciel would lock himself in his study with a pile of paperwork, with a pot of tea and some biscuits. He would stay the entire day, and would only leave to use the washroom or go to sleep. And if anyone interrupted him? May the Lord have mercy on your soul.

So Elizabeth knew she was walking on thin ice, as she was attempting to talk to her husband during his _day_. But it was important; Mother wanted her to study aboard, but of course she couldn't do that without Ciel's consent. So obviously, she would have to ask him. Had she had known beforehand that Ciel would be in _the mood_, the night before her trip? She would've asked him sooner.

But she couldn't regret the past. Mother taught her long ago not to grieve about the past. It's best to take what you have, and move on. So Elizabeth gathered her bearings and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ciel's irritated voice came through from the other side.

"Ciel, it's me." Elizabeth said softly.

"Lizzy, you know not to come here when the door is locked." Ciel said impatiently.

Ciel, along with Edward, were the only ones to call her by her childhood nickname. She had grown out of being 'Lizzy'. At least, she hoped.

"I know, but I need to ask you something. It'll only be a minute," she kept her voice soft, and pleading. But of course, if need be, then she would have to use force.

She imagined her husband rolling his eyes, but he allowed her to come in.

Stepping precariously into the study, the first thing that Elizabeth saw was the _mounds_ of paperwork that was on Ciel's desk. His piercing blue eyes, which she loved, seemed to be looking into her very soul. She had to keep herself from shivering in fear.

"Well? What is it?" he asked her expectantly. He probably assumed that she wanted something mundane, like perhaps some new dresses from Nina, or permission to enter another fencing tournament.

Elizabeth kept her poker face on, and simply said, "I need your permission to go to aboard… Mother wants me to go study."

"Study _what_?" Ciel asked skeptically.

"Poisons, pressure points, codes, how to detect weapons hidden on a human's body," she said casually, "The works."

Ciel looked absolutely _appalled_ at the idea.

"And _why_ would Aunt Frances want you to study something so... _unladylike_?"

Elizabeth quirked a brow, "Poison isn't unladylike. It's much more... as they put it, _elegant_, than say... brutally shooting someone, like how you would do away with someone, Ciel. Everything else is... for extra knowledge, let's put it. Besides, wouldn't it be better to be able to identify poisons, in case someone tries to slip something into my drink during a party? Hm, now that I think about it," she paused to check her husband's expression (he looked more angry than disgusted, at the moment) "I think they're going to teach me everything that _you_ don't know, Ciel."

Instantaneously, there was a heavy tension laced around the room.

Feeling the waves of anger coming off of Ciel, Elizabeth almost regretting speaking out. Almost.

But she _wanted_, no... she absolutely _needed_ to go. She wanted to help him as soon as possible. Elizabeth despised the thought of being useless, or even worse, being a _burden_ to him. Although she knew in her heart he probably thought of her as this, _especially_ when she tried to poke her head in cases. Which was quite often, actually.

"You haven't answered my question." he said, his voice icy. Ah, she had touched a nerve. Now Ciel was past annoyance and anger, and was at pure, cold _rage_. This was going to be harder than she had anticipated.

"Why?" she asked, cocking her head delicately, "Ciel, even if we are married, even if you're eighteen now, even if you've taken over your father's company does not mean you can handle your missions _alone_. You need the help. Uncle Vincent isn't going to be with you all the time to bail you out anymore, you need a genuine partner, not just a mentor. An equal. You can't do this alone. And I _want_ to help you through this. I know how much you go through all the time, let _me_ help you carry your burdens. No matter what you may think now, you're _not_ alone. You have me. And although all I know is the way of the sword; that's why I'm going aboard! I want to help you. And I'll kill for you. I'll kill ten, twenty, a thousand even, if it's for you. Hell, I even killed _zombies_ before, and that's when I was stuck in Aunty Anne's labyrinth. I'll help you, because no one in this world, deserves to be alone. Please Ciel. Give me this chance. Please." By the end of it, Elizabeth's voice had quieted down quite a bit. She herself was surprised about how much she spilled out. Ciel looked taken back by all of this, but he quickly composed himself.

"How long will you be staying there?" he asked, his voice weakened considerably as well. Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised by this, but she didn't show it.

"A year and a half." she replied, keeping her tone light.

"You get a year." Ciel said, turning back to his paperwork. At once, Elizabeth's features lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He smiled at her, making Elizabeth flush "Although... even if I've given you permission for this, don't think you can just accompany me on _any_ mission. Or if you'll be able to join me at all, actually." his voice was sharp, and blunt.

"I understand," she said, not wanting to argue further. _That_ argument would come later, she thought, walking out of Ciel's study.

Now... one more thing to get out of the way. Packing.

* * *

_A/N: LAME ENDING IS LAME. Oh man, Lizzy and Ciel fighting x3 I've been doing too much sad for these drabbles lately, and I thought I'd change my direction and make something more... feisty. I was going to have her draw her rapiers on him, but... Nawh. xD I hope you had as much fun as I did ;) And this is the first chapter since chapter nine that has dialog xD And it's over 1k of words! :3 YAY. Me so proud of meeself x3 Oh, and yes. This is an AU. Obviously; Vincent and Rachel are still alive, aren't they? And Madame Red :D anyway, See you next chapter!_


	13. His Fiancee, Enraged

"Lizzy, don't cry," Ciel said gently, putting his hand on her cheek.

The mansion was burning. Servants, dead. Butler, smiling as always, but a wicked smile. That damn _demon_. Master…

"How could I not?" she shouted back, feeling the grief, torment and rage engulf her.

"He paid his part of the deal." Ciel said simply, "Now it's time to pay mine."

"No!" Elizabeth shrieked, watching helplessly as the man she loved walked to that _demon_. The beast knew his pressure points well; she was paralyzed from the waist down.

"Do you have any last words, master?" The demon said, cocking his head.

"I have one more order." He replied firmly, "You have what you wanted; my soul. But I absolutely _forbid_ you to harm even _one_ hair on Lizzy's head."

"That's it?" the beast asked, in surprise. "Well, if you so wish Master, then I will disappear from here, never to come back."

"And Lizzy," he turned back to her. She tried to absorb his image as much as possible, his figure, the clothes he was wearing, and his eyes; one the deep blue that she loved, and the other purple, with the sign of the _contract_ on it. She wanted to gorge it out of his head herself; he did not deserve to wear such impurity. "_Don't_ kill yourself over me."

Elizabeth was flabbergasted.

"But how could I live without you?" she cried. "You're my _everything_! How could I stand waking up knowing that I'll never see you ever again? That I'll never work on another mission with you? I-I-I-I I CAN'T!" she felt as if her heart was about to explode with pain; it hurt so much.

"You can." He said firmly to her, "Lizzy, you're beautiful. Charming. Strong. I love you, and I'm sorry you had to witness this, but you _have to live on_. For the both of us. Sebastian," he called, "It's time."

"Farewell, Master. You've made life… amusing." The beast said, before leaning his head in to Ciel's; their lips almost touching. Elizabeth could see a sort of vapour leaving Ciel, and going into Sebastian's mouth. And in less than ten seconds, Ciel's body crumpled to the ground, never to move, laugh or smile, ever again.

Elizabeth could move her legs again; she could stand.

"Demon," she snarled, standing back up.

"What is it… Lady Elizabeth."

"I want to know one thing." She said, feeling sadness and grief leave her, and morphing into anger and hatred, "_How_ did you find them?"

"Oh. Well, my Lady, a word of the wise. Don't leave your notes out for prying eyes to see," he said, a devilish grin playing on his face.

Elizabeth was seething; he took _her_ work, and then used it to claim the prize himself?

"Then you didn't deserve it," she spat in disgust, "You don't deserve his soul; you dirty cheating _demon_."

"How is it cheating?" the beast countered back, "I simply found information, and went off from it. It's your own fault that you were careless," he said casually.

Elizabeth had enough; she wanted Ciel's soul back, and wanted nothing more than to have the beast before her fall to her knees.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, FOR KILLING HIM!" she yelled in fury, unsheathing the rapier she kept in her boot and lunging at the demon. He was too fast; he moved right before she could make contact. She swore in frustration.

"You know, a lady shouldn't say such foul language," he said, whilst dodging her attacks. He was _playing_ with her!

She swung viciously towards him, but somehow, the beast had managed to get behind her, and held a knife to her neck.

"A weak, pathetic human like you couldn't beat a demon," he whispered in her ear, holding the knife steady at the base of her throat.

"So you're going to kill me?" Elizabeth asked humourlessly.

"No."

She raised a brow, "Why not?"

"Because it was my Master's order."

"But he's not alive."

"I am a butler, through and through. I follow my master's word... even if he is not with us today." He withdrew the knife, and stepped back in front of her.

"Well, it was a pleasure knowing you, my lovely Lady Elizabeth. I hope you have a splendid time in the mortal world."

He was suddenly behind her again, "Although, if it wasn't my master's order, then I'd eat you up too. You have a delicious, tainted soul now." She could feel his breath on her throat; with his arms wrapped seductively around her body. At once, she strangled herself free; but by the time she twirled around to face him, he was gone.

Elizabeth gripped her rapier harder. She was going to track down that demon, and kill him herself, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

_A/N: I'M SORRY IF SEBASTIAN WAS OOC IN THIS STORY. Although I completely love Lizzy when she's enraged. :3 xD I seem to have a thing for writing Older and More Mature Lizzy, over Canon Lizzy. :P No worries, that'll be fixed soon enough. If you're wondering, this is a sequel to "His Fiancee, Determined". Except she didn't win the race :c Sadface. Regardless, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :D Next chapter will most likely be have Alois kidnapping Lizzy [because we need some Anime Love in this place!] or a flashback chapter of when Lizzy and Ciel were kids. o3o I dunno which one yet, though.  
_


	14. His Fiancee, Silly

"Lizzy." She jumped in alarm.

"Yes... Ciel?" she asked, turning around slowly to see her fiancee.

"You've made a mess. What exactly are you doing?" Ciel guestured around the room; flour, chocolate, eggs, and cake mix were splattered everywhere. Lizzy herself was absolutely _filthy_; her dress covered in soot and flour.

"I was going to bake you a cake, since it's your fifteenth birthday soon. And then Bard came..." she said, showing him the burnt cake. It wasn't burnt, it was _charred_.

"He used that flamethrower of his, didn't he?" Ciel asked dully.

"Yes." she admitted, "Bard said that it would 'speed up the process of things' if we just flamed it... and then... he put the power on too high, apparently."

He sighed. "The chocolate?"

"I was making handmade chocolates," Lizzy said, "But I had to go attend something else for a bit, and then Meyrin took over... and splattered chocolate everywhere. In the end, we could only salvage enough melted chocolate left to make one treat."She went over, and plucked up the one chocolate from the counter. "But I don't know if it'll taste good, I haven't ever made sweets before so-"

Ciel took the chocolate and put it in his mouth.

"It's good." he confirmed to her.

"Really?" she asked, blushing.

"I don't mind you cooking for me, Lizzy." he told her, "Just don't let those three idiots help you; or _this_-" he gestured around the room again. "Will happen. Just fetch Sebastian, I'm sure he'd be willing to help."

Ciel started walking out before Lizzy called for him again.

"You haven't answered my question. Was it really good? Or were you just lying?"

He turned back, and smirked. "Why would I lie to you?"

"To spare my feelings?" she guessed.

He shook his head, "As I said before, I don't mind if you cook for me, regardless whether it's good or not." he softened, "Because it was _you_ who made it."

Ciel turned, leaving Lizzy stuttering and blushing.

* * *

_A/N: I can't write Ciel when he's acting playful. Or whatever this was supposed to be. I write serious, all business, bitter, sarcastic and strict Ciel, not this. Blah. This is my first attempt to do fluff between Ciel&Lizzy, which obviously didn't work out well. And this turned out different as I planned it as well... :/ Oh, and I've decided... I'll prolly put "His Fiancee, Remembering" as a separate oneshot, because it's simply too long to put in a drabble works. **IT'S REACHED 5,000 WORDS, AND I'M NOT EVEN AT MADAME RED'S FUNERAL YET.** I know, it's insane. But what can you do?_

_I don't usually do shout outs, but I think i-is-anime-freak [I'm sorry if I got your UN wrong]_, _deserves one, simply because she made my review count spike from 17 to 31, which is RIDICULOUS. So I thank her for that. :D  
_


	15. His Countress & Butler, Dueling

He watches her.

From the shadows, no matter the time of day, she knows he's there.

Watching.

She doesn't care. She doesn't care that he knows, watches, and evaluates her.

_Is she going to be a threat? Or perhaps she's just a sad girl looking for revenge._

She taunts him. During the night, she gets multiple candles, and shadows out the darkness, forcing him to flee. When she gets new information, another lead, she smirks, because she knows that he is cursing to himself.

He taunts her. His presence, which he lets known only to her, is unnerving. During the night, when she is half asleep and groggy, turns into her beloved, and whispers sweet nothings into her ear. And when she wakes up, he immediately runs back into the shadows, making her confused and irate. But she knows it's him, which infuriates her further.

_Damn that demon, and his tricks._

She would sell her soul just to get rid of him; but her pride would never allow that.

He would kill her instantly, just to get rid of the annoyance; but his Master had forbidden him not to.

_I better take care of things soon; she's getting too close._

She's so close. Just one more piece of the puzzle, and she'll finally have a way to kill him.

He realizes this, and goes out of the way to discard what she needs.

_This was _his_ doing, wasn't it?_

They spar.

Years of training pays off for her; they're evenly matched.

But somehow, he has the upper hand.

_"You can't do it." he tells her, their daggers clashing. "You can't kill me."_

_"Why not?" she asks, furious._

_"You could never kill your beloved husband."_

_He turns into _him_. Her husband. Her lover. Her beloved._

_She grinds her teeth._

_She lunges down at him, and holds the dagger close to his heart._

_She wills herself to plunge it into his heart; killing the demon once and for all._

_But she can't. She can't kill him._

_She would never harm Ciel._

_He smirks at her victoriously._

_He slips out from under her, and easily lands ontop of her._

_"Told you." he whispers, before withdrawing back into the shadows._

_She curses out loud. She vows that the next time they meet, she will isolate her heart; and finish what she started._

She hates him, with a fiery passion. She wants nothing more than his head served to her, on a silver platter.

He's intrigued by her, wondering how far she'll go to exact her revenge. He has no doubt in his mind that someday, she will descend to his level in order to get what she wants.

Forever bound, they will dance until dawn breaks.

_May the best man win_.

* * *

_A/N: Oh man. This is my favourite drabble by far. I love the parallel thoughts. It's too awesome. Again, I initially planned this differently [Lizzy would be wielding a death scythe/light saber! It was chock full of awesome.] but this came out instead. I'm quite proud of this, actually. It's written quite well. Oh, and think of this as the last 'piece' of the trilogy, starting with "His Fiancee, Determined," and "His Fiancee, Enraged". [I didn't even intend to make a mini trilogy either!] I have no idea how to kill a demon; I tried googling it, but I got nothing. So if someone could tell me, I'd edit it. And yes. OOC Sebastian is the only Sebastian I know. I'm sorry Dx It's just that... Canon Sebastian wouldn't fit. He simply wouldn't. D;_

_I need suggestions for the next fic. Because I seriously don't know what I'm doing for it, and I don't want another 3 month hiatus. Because that's just terrible. So if you have any ideas, be sure to write them in that lovely review of yours that you're definitely going to leave, okay? :D REVIEWS GIVE AUTHORS MOTIVATION, REMEMBER THAT.  
_


	16. Her Fiancee, Honest

"Young Master... why not just break off the engagement?" Sebastian asked.

"And why would I need to do that?" Ciel replied gruffly.

"Every time she visits, Young Master, you always seem more visibly annoyed by the time she leaves. If you don't like her-"

"I never said that."

Sebastian raised a brow, "But Young Master-"

"Yes, Lizzy can get a _tad_ annoying at times. And she should at least _warn _me when she's going to come. And she might do something foolish like break a priceless family heirloom," Ciel stroked his now naked thumb thoughtfully, "But I never said I didn't like her. I understand why she does all of this; it's for me. And I'm grateful for that. Besides," he grimaced, "Aunt Frances would _kill_ me if I did something as foolish as breaking her daughter's heart."

"But do you honestly love her, like a man loves a woman, Young Master?"

Ciel stopped. _Did_ he love her, in that sense? He cared for her, certainly, but...

Platonic love and Romantic love are two _very_ different things.

"And if you care about her enough, then you should keep her away, to spare her the pain of your passing." Sebastian continued, "I've been hunted down one too many times by loved ones. Are you willing to turn Lady Elizabeth into someone full of revenge and hate?"

"I'm a human being Sebastian," Ciel replied lowly, "I'm selfish. I care about her, yes, and it's probably the right thing to do, but I also crave her company. I could never distance myself from her like that. But I'll make sure, when the time comes, to give her the time of her life. She deserves it."

Sebastian smiled, "I wasn't aware that the Young Master could be so sentimental."

"Shut up."

"As you wish, Young Master." Sebastian left, slipping quietly through the door.

Ciel walked over to his desk, and buried his face in his hands. He could hear the question that Sebastian wanted to bring up, but didn't.

_What if Lady Elizabeth wishes to follow you into the next life, instead of seeking revenge? What if she's full of sadness, and not anger? If she tries to kill herself, because of you..._

He shook the nagging thought out of his head. They would have to cross that bridge when it came, unfortunately.

* * *

_A/N: I. Hate. This. Chapter. It's so... stiff. And awkward. I just wanted Ciel to be all fluffy, [well, as fluffy as Ciel can get, really] and I'm procrastinating against Math right now, [I HATE MAAATTHHHH] so I wrote this. Gah. Remember, you can always suggest new ideas for His Fiancee, in your review, and I might actually do it! ^^ And I enabled anonymous reviews, so even if you don't have an account here on FF, then you can submit your own suggestion below~ Until then, adieu! _


	17. His Fiancee, Frightened

_BANG_

Elizabeth runs, frightened. She is lost, disoriented, and afraid. She is in the Phantomhive manor; a place she practically knows every inch of, but tonight, it is as though she was running through a stranger's house.

_BANG_

She runs faster, trying to escape the noises, the eerie lights that flood the manor in flashes, seemingly leaving ghostly images of things that simply _weren't there_.

She slips, falling chin-first to the ground. She curses; something she would never do, but the circumstances allow her to do so. Picking herself back up from the floor, she jumps as another _BANG_ echos through the house.

She usually isn't afraid of thunder, of all things. Normally, by the time the storms starts, she is already in her bed, all nice and warm. But she knows, _she knows_ that Lightning can create a flame when it strikes with wood. A Flame. Fire.

So seeing it now, in this house, _this close_, is enough to send her into a dizzying frenzy.

She can feel her legs giving out on her; eventually she'll have to stop, and spend the night cowering in a corner, if she does not find her room soon. But she pushes herself to the limits in search of it.

Hearing another _BANG_ gives her a sudden burst of speed, she's running straight, pushing away doors as she goes. But before she knows it, she collides face first into... a chest?

"Lady Elizabeth, are you alright?" A smooth voice asks her, in surprise. Sebastian.

"Yes," she replies, her voice shaky. She doesn't realize she's trembling till now.

To her immense surprise, Sebastian wraps his arms around her, in a comforting embrace. He can sense that she's frightened.

"Shall I escort you back to your room, milady?"

"Please," is the only thing she says, feeling the relief wash through her. This horrific nightmare would be soon over, and she'd be back in her room, safe and sound. Although a small part of her wishes that it was _Ciel_ that had found her, and not Sebastian. But of course, as her Mother would say, beggars can't be choosers. And she certainly _would_ have begged, if it came down to it.

As they're walking up the stairs to the second floor, Elizabeth realizes that Sebastian doesn't _need_ any sort of lightsource to navigate throughout the halls. She wonders if it's simply because he knows the mansion so well, or that he really _isn't_ human, like she suspects.

Finally, they reach her door. "Lady Elizabeth," he says, "Make sure to stay inside your room, you never know what could happen." She could hear the... _something_ in his voice; she can't quite put her finger on it. Amusement? Concern?

She shakes it off, and merely replies, "Don't worry, I will." she slips into the guest bedroom; the same one she always uses when she visits Ciel. She wonders if he lets anyone use it besides her, considering that there are still some of her possessions in the room; a hairband, or a brush that only she would use. She keeps them there, knowing that they'll be safe.

Sinking into the bed, Elizabeth closes her eyes, and immediately falls asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, this is another Lizzy/Sebastian chapter. I know, I know. I've been doing a lot of those, I've noticed. And the thunderstorm seems to die down as soon as Lizzy sees Sebastian... I'm blaming it on him. 'Cause ya know, Demons can control the weather. In actuality, I couldn't fit in anything about the weather after that, because it simply wouldn't fit in without it being forced. Soooooo... yeah. I want to put Alois in one of these fics, but I don't really know how I'd fit him in. Suggestions would help, of course. Until the next fic, I'll see you guys later :D_


	18. His Fiancee, Spiteful

_I... don't love you Lizzy. I mean, I _love_ you, but I'm not _in love_ you. I'm sorry._

_Well if he wants to go gay for his butler,_ Lizzy thought scathingly, _then fine. See if I care._

She noticed a particularly handsome man in the centre of the room, chatting with guests. She noticed on the other side of the room, Ciel was watching the man carefully, with Sebastian by his side. She suddenly had an urge to run up to the man, and start talking to him. Just to spite her so called 'fiancee'.

She nearly ran towards him, carrying her skirts as she went. She worked up her best smile, and curtsied. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Middleford. It's nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Trancy."_  
_

He turned to her in surprise. He was the roughly the same age as her, with platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wore a red suit for the evening, a severe contrast of Ciel, she noted. He studied her for a bit, before remarking lightly, "Aren't you Ciel Phantomhive's fiancee?"

She nearly scowled, but replied as naturally as she could, "Well yes, officially. But in reality, I'm not exactly fond of him. We're not exactly on the best terms, he and I." she sighed theatrically.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "From what I've heard, you two got along well. Did something happen?"

"You must be mistaken." she said, "But our difference, it seems, have chalked up over the years. We can barely speak to each other without fighting, now."

"Ah, I see. So you're the daughter of the British Knight: Alexis Middleford, right?"

Their conversation carried on for some time, Elizabeth made sure occasionally send a knowing smile at him, or to laugh in the _correct_ places. Flirting took practice, and over the years, Elizabeth seemed to master it. She glanced over Alois' shoulder; she could see Ciel looking positively _furious_ at the sight of them.

_Serves him right. I hope he feels as much anger and hate as I do for him._

"-Do you want to dance, Elizabeth?" he asked, with a devilish smirk.

"Of course I do, Alois." she replied, with a smile that paralleled his.

As he led her to the dance floor, she had a feeling that he was using her for something, although she couldn't quite say what. She didn't care; she was using him as well, so she supposed it was equal.

During their dance, Alois wasn't looking at her at all. He kept looking over her shoulder, which was distracting for her, as he kept on stepping in the wrong place, and she had to keep herself from stepping on him.

_I wonder what Ciel's thinking right now..._

The music stopped, and Alois grabbed her chin, and kissed her.

Elizabeth was completely caught off guard, and let herself lose herself in the kiss. It tasted of revenge, hate, and spite. Everything she had been feeling ever since Ciel had admitted to loving Sebastian and not her. When they both broke off, everyone cheered, and Alois slipped away from sight, leaving Lizzy alone. She heard stomping in the background, and the front doors swing shut violently.

_Well, Ciel just left_.

But she couldn't care less about that. She realized that _this_ had been her first kiss. Ciel had never _attempted_ to kiss her, not even on the cheek. And she couldn't be happier that it was Alois; a man she had met merely two hours ago, over Ciel, the person she had loved since childhood.

What had she _become_?

* * *

_A/N: Yay, Alois! And no, he's not OOC; he's just good at putting up fronts. He was just toying with her to piss of Ciel, which he succeeded. Funny, Elizabeth was doing that too. Oh well. And yes. I just wrote SebastianxCiel. I know. It won't happen again... probably. Never been fond of the couple, but there _had_ to be a reason for Elizabeth's fury, so... I wrote a pairing that I despised into canon. Woo, go me. But I'll see you guys later, and dont forget to review :)_


	19. Her Fiancee, Distraught

_What was wrong with him?_

"Young Master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"Sebastian. I love you." Ciel nearly spat, disgusted with himself.

Leaning over, Sebastian was quick to peck his Master on the forehead.

"I know."

"So why..." he had difficulty forming the words, "Does seeing... _her_, with _him_, make me feel so..."

"Infuriated?" Sebastian offered, opening the carriage for him.

"_Yes!_" Ciel groaned in frustration, "Honestly, I should care less what Elizabeth spends her time with, and who, for that matter. But seeing them together..." he gritted his teeth.

"Well, Young Master, she _is_ your fiancee," Sebastian said, "and your cousin. You're used to her constant attention, so maybe you're feeling mad at the lack of attention that you're so used to getting. Or maybe it's your supposed 'big brother instinct' that you claim to have for her kicking in."

"How can you read people so easily?" Ciel asked, after a bit of silence. He _had_ remembered Edward feeling rather possessive of Lizzy whenever he was with her; maybe this was the same thing?

"Humans are predictable creatures, milord." Sebastian reminded him.

"And he _kissed_ her!" Ciel said furiously, ignoring Sebastian's previous comment, "She's _my_ fiancee, whether I love her or not! He has absolutely _no_ right to do something as _intimate_ as_ kissing_ her!"

"Lady Elizabeth didn't seem to mind, though." Sebastian reminded him, "And aren't you breaking off the engagement in a few weeks time, in any case? You shouldn't worry about it. She'll be completely out of your life soon."

"Yeah, I guess..." he grumbled. He watched the scenery roll by, unable to get his mind off of Elizabeth and that damned _Trancy_. Sebastian was right; he _shouldn't_ be worrying about it. He didn't love her. Well, not like _that_, anyway. So why...

Ciel ran a hand through his hair, and closed his eye. Maybe sleep would get the thoughts away. Maybe...

* * *

_A/N: Ah Ciel. You don't love Sebastian. You don't. You love Lizzy, through and through c: You just don't realize it yet~ Jealous Ciel is so much fun, no? xD _


	20. That Couple, TrickOrTreating

"CIELLL~" Lizzy ran in the library, rushing to where her boyfriend sat.

Ciel looked up from his schoolwork, and suppressed a sigh. "Elizabeth, you know you have to be _quiet_ in the library."

Other students were glaring at her, and the librarian quickly hushed them. She blushed, "Soooorrryyyy, but Ciel! What are you going to go as for halloween?"

"Why? It's not I go _trick-or-treating_ anymore." he huffed, "We're _fifteen_ Lizzy, we're too old for that stuff."

"Come on Ciel!" she sighed, "You're never too old for free candy."

"If you're so eager about the _candy_, then you can go yourself, Lizzy." Ciel replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ciel! You _know_ this is the only night I have free; there's a big fencing tournament coming up so Coach is forcing us to practice _everyday_! Come on, we _never_ hang out anymore. Well, more than like, five minutes anyway. And the free candy is just a bonus, by the way." she added, "Plleeaaasseeee?" Elizabeth put on her best puppy eye'd look; anyone would melt under that gaze. Even her stone-cold boyfriend.

"Fine." he said curtly, avoiding her gaze, "But I don't have a costume, you know."

"It's okay!" she said brightly, "Nina is making my costume; we can get her to make yours too. But I gotta go now, lunch is almost done." Elizabeth pecked Ciel on the cheek. "See you later!"

* * *

"What about a princess?" Nina said, snickering.

"_What_?" Lizzy gasped, "_Why?_"

"Well aren't you going as a Knight?" Nina said, grabbing another bit of fabric. "And since you're dating and all, you should be matching... so Ciel could be a princess!"

"I'm not going as just _any_ knight," Lizzy said sternly, "I'm going as Countress Phantomhive. Or as she was known back then, the Lady Knight. She's my ancestor! And I was named after her." she glowed in pride, "Elizabeth Phantomhive. She didn't care about the sexism back then, she kicked ass along with her husband! _That's_ someone to look up to." She adopted a dreamy look on her face.

Nina rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah. This is about the millionth time I've heard that "Elizabeth Phantomhive" lecture from you. I could fall asleep hearing you drone on and on about her."

Lizzy blushed, "Yeah well- wait! You want Ciel to go as a _princess_? He'd _kill_ you if you even _suggested_ the idea to him."

"Well, he _does_ look absurdly feminine. But whatever, he'll be a prince then." Nina replied, shrugging, "As long as I get to dress him up in a ton of frills, I'm fine. Urgh! These damn Victorian England dresses are such a _pain_ to make. But then again..." she took her sketch and sighed, "You'd look so _cute_ in it. I can't wait until this is done."

Elizabeth beamed at her friend, "Thanks Nina, for doing this."

"Oh Liz, it's nothing." she waved a hand, "You know how much I love dressing you and Ciel up."

"Are you going?" Lizzy inquired, "Trick or Treating, I mean."

"Nawh, I'll probably be watching a bunch of horror flicks with Paula." Nina replied, keeping her eyes on her sewing machine, "Besides, the only reason why I did it last year was because of _you_, and since you're so determined to make this whole thing a date for you and Ciel... I don't want to be the third wheel."

"You wouldn't be!" Elizabeth replied fiercely, "You wouldn't be a third wheel."

"Yeah, I would." she rolled her eyes, "Have you ever watch yourself with him? You completely ignore everything and everyone in the room, _besides_ him. I'd rather not be in the middle of you love birds."

Lizzy could feel herself blush, "I-I don't ignore _everything _when I'm with him. Besides, Ciel is anything but a 'love bird'." she mumbled.

Nina quirked a brow at her red-faced friend, "You're kidding... right?"

Elizabeth blinked. "Kidding? About what?"

"About _him_. Do you have _any_ idea what he's like when you're not with him?"

"Well... no."

"He's completely anti-social. He only bothers to talk when he's asked a question. Even if you do manage to get something out of him, he's always extremely annoyed. Other than that, he's always either doing work or reading a _financing_ books. I don't know what you see in him, honestly."

"_He's anti-social_?" Elizabeth gaped. Yeah, she _knew_ that he was a bit more... withdrawn, after the accident, but she never knew that he was _anti-social_. "But when _we_ talk, he's-"

"Normal?" Nina finished, pulling out the white fabric and doing some stitching herself. "Yeah, _you're_ the only one who can bring _emotion_ out of him. So I'd say he'd have to like you a _lot_ in order to make him show _some actual_ emotion, let alone _smile_ once in a while. And you know how rare _those_ are..."

"What about Sebastian?" Elizabeth shot back quickly, ignoring Nina's other comment, "Ciel talks to Sebastian like a normal human being."

"Well, Sebastian isn't _dating_ him, is he? And they've known each other since forever, haven't they?"

"I've known Ciel 'since forever'."

"But it's different with you, Liz."

"How?"

"It just _is_." Nina said simply, "When you're with him, you can actually _approach_ him. Except when you guys are being all lovey-dovey and- Ah! Done!" She nearly ripped out the white dress, and showed it triumphantly to her.

"It's nice." Lizzy said, inspecting the dress, "But it's so thin. And white. It looks nothing like the sketch, Nina."

"Of course it doesn't!" she said immediately, "This is your _under-dress_. There's a difference!"

"Why would I need an under-dress?"

"It gets cold at night. _And_ it's better to have more weight to your dress; what would happen if the wind suddenly picked up?"

Lizzy had the disturbing mental image of her skirt flipping up in front of the _entire school_.

"I see. Thank you for your consideration."

"Again, it's alright." Nina looked down at her watch, "It's getting late; you should go home now."

"Oh no, Mother's going to kill me," Elizabeth said, in fear. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Thanks again!"

Nina waved her off as Lizzy quickly grabbed her stuff, and ran out of her friend's house.

* * *

"Come on Ciel- Stop squirming already!"

Nina poked Ciel's back with annoyance- he nearly fell off the stool.

"And _why_ must you re-measure me? _Again_?"

Ciel didn't normally let himself lash out like that; but forcing him to strip half naked just to do _measuremeents_?

"_Because_, you were wearing such a think sweater that I didn't even realize how incorrect my measurements are! And besides, you want it to _fit_, right? Would you rather be wearing an extremely baggy prince outfit? Or something that actually looks _good_ on you?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"What kind of costume are you making for Lizzy?" he asked, sometime later.

Nina looked up in surprise, "Hmm? Oh, she's going as a Knight, so I'm making her an extravagant ballgown. I modelled it after a dress that I saw when I was looking up Countress Phantomhive; it's going well quite nicely, actually."

"If she's going as a knight, then why would she be wearing a ballgown? Shouldn't she be wearing a suit of armor, or something?"

"Because Countess Phantomhive wore those types of dresses, even while she was doing her knightly business. And really, Liz is going as her _favourite_ ancestor for Halloween, so I have to base my designs off of her clothing choices."

"And the reason why I'm going as a prince?"

"Well, since Liz is going as a knight, I wanted to have you guys matching. Actually, you _were_ going to be a princess, but Liz wouldn't let me. So you're a prince." Nina sighed, "You'd look so good in a dress too..."

"YOU WERE GOING TO DO _**WHAT**_?"

"Don't worry, we changed plans. Don't get your panties in a knot."

Ciel sighed; how much more of this can he endure?

"You should be happy, you know." Nina said, lifting Ciel's arm, and pulling out her tape measure, "This is the first time in three months that you'll actually have her time for an extended period of time. I don't know why you're so glum, considering how crazy you are for her."

"_What?_ I am not _crazy_ for Lizzy-"

"So why are you dating her? I know a lot of guys who'd kill to go out with her. Why are you holding her back, if you don't feel that way towards her?" The look she gave him sent chills down his spine.

"I never said I didn't like her..." Ciel mumbled, looking down.

"Then prove it. Frankly, I don't know what she sees in you, since you _never_ show her affection. At least, she doesn't see it. _I_ can tell that you like- no, even _love_ her, and there's something wrong if even _I_ can see it. But Liz is a bit on the dense side, so you're going to be upfront about how you feel."

Ciel swallowed nervously; what was he supposed to _do_? He never was the social type, let alone _affectionate_, but he certainly didn't want Lizzy to leave either...

"Help me."

Nina raised a brow, "Oh? The high-and-mighty Ciel Durless is asking _me_ for help? I feel honored, your Highness."

"Shut up."

"But what do you need help with? You've known Liz longer than _I_ have, so you must know her better than me..."

"I mean," he shuffled nervously, [how could he let himself get so _vulnerable_?] "How to be affectionate. Towards girls. Towards Lizzy."

"Ahhh. So the Ice King has forgotten how to defrost himself. Just... be _warm_. Actually _try_ to be happy. Be happy that you're with her. Lower your defenses for once, and let her in. She deserves to see more than your frosty exterior, since you guys are, you know, childhood friends and all. Just be yourself, and it'll be fine."

"That's so cliche."

"Hey, you wanted my advice, so I gave it to you. Anyway, I'm done measuring, so get out."

Nina grabbed Ciel by the shoulders, and steered him out of her room.

"HEY! YOU FORGOT MY SHIRT!"

* * *

Ciel rang Elizabeth's doorbell, adjusting his crown [a small, clippable one, as Nina said that 'huge crowns are so out of style' and _wouldn't shut up about it_] as he waited for her.

Instead of the cheery blond answering, her stiff and professional mother came instead.

"Ah, Ciel. Coming and picking up my daughter, are you?"

Ciel fixed a picture perfect smile and said, "Yes, Mrs. Middleford."

She nodded, "Very well then. You may enter."

She moved aside robotically, leaving room for Ciel to _barely_ squeeze in. He stepped into the room, and immediately sat down in one of the chairs set for visitors to wait. He felt like he was in a doctor's office, as he sat there, unblinking in the silence. Finally, he heard Lizzy walking down the stairs to join him.

Ciel's breath was taken away as he took in her form. Her dress was almost something that was pulled out of the Victorian Era. The main colours seemed to be a deep red, with the piece covering her... chest a burgundy. There were buttons at the front of her dress, most likely for show, and lace at the hem of her dress. He noted wryly that she was carrying her foils with her; presumably to fill in the "Knight" role of her costume. Finally, with a large ribbon tied to her hips, right before her skirts began, a collar piece and a headband, she looked absolutely _gorgeous_ in her outfit.

She smiled, looking relieved. "Ciel, I thought you wouldn't show up."

"Of course I would." he said, returning her smile, "I wouldn't want to miss out on the one day I get to be with you, right?"

At this, Elizabeth furrowed her brows, and gave him a questioning look. She waved away the thought, and looked at her watch. "We should go now, it's getting late. Let's go!"

Lizzy dragged Ciel out of the house, and immediately ran to the first house with their lights on.

"Lizzy... you don't have a bag on you."

Elizabeth flushed, looking down at her hands. "Ah, you're right. Can you wait while I go get a bag, Ciel?"

He sent her a reassuring smile, "Of course."

Lizzy gave him _that look_ again, but then dashed back towards her house.

_How does she run so fast with all those skirts weighing her down?_

However, she came back just as quickly, and didn't look winded in the slightest.

"Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

Ciel made sure to keep up his cheery attitude, smiling and laughing along with his girlfriend. He didn't want to spoil her night, after all. And he certainly didn't want them to break up, either...

"Ciel?" Lizzy stopped him from ringing the doorbell. She set her candy bag down; it was getting quite full with all sorts of treats.

"What is it?" he asked innocently.

"You've been acting really weird the entire night... what happened?"

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise.

"So you're not having fun?"

Lizzy shook her head, "No, I've been having a wonderful time, but Ciel... this doesn't feel right. You're not acting like yourself. Why?"

He looked down, unwilling to meet her strong gaze, "Nina... told me that I'm not nice enough towards you. She said that you'd might... leave if I didn't treat you right. So..."

At this, Elizabeth immediately softened. "Oh, Ciel... I don't mind. I like you for _you_, for the good and the bad. It's okay, you don't need to put up a front in order to please me; I'd rather have my Ice King than someone who isn't you. And Nina... don't listen to her. You don't need to change yourself at all, it's fine. Please, don't burden yourself over me."

He blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay then..." he blushed, "Um, Lizzy..." he glanced over at the line of kids waiting for them to hurry up, "We should get our candy now."

Elizabeth rang the doorbell, waiting for the person to come out.

"Trick or Treat!"

* * *

_A/N: The ending is lame. I know. But here you go, halloween themed LizzyxCiel! xD I saw all the sebbyxciel RAEG, so I thought something like this might remedy it. And yes, Ciel's last name is Durless, which is Madame Red's last name. Because that'd be weird for his last name to be Phantomhive, while Lizzy's ancestor is Phantomhive. Oh, and this Lizzy is Edward's great-great-great-great-great granddaughter, hence her last name being Middleford. :D Urgh, much cutting ensured with this one; it was at 4k before I sized it down. There was a scene with Ciel and Elizabeth trying on their costumes, and Ciel was going to eat dinner with Lizzy's family, before they went out. But again, cut out due to length restraints. Which sucks :( I hope you had a good time reading FLUFF (shocking, I know!), and I'll see you guys later~!_


	21. Her Fiancee, Outraged

Ciel's eyes were wide as his fiancee flew past him, her stomach punctured and coughing up blood.

"**_LIZZY!_**"

He ran towards her, thinking of nothing but her smile. And how, because of him, she had lost it.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" he cried desperately, shaking her.

But it was too late.

She wouldn't respond.

She wouldn't wake up.

She was dead.

Dead.

Planting one last kiss on her paled cheek, Ciel turned around, his eyes alight with sorrow, anger and hatred.

"Sebastian, _**heel**_."

His butler looked at him questionably, but didn't want to deal with the fire that burned in his master's eye, so he simply said,

"Whatever you wished, Milord."

"Such a shame, a broad like her woulda been nice to have," the man sighed, "But what can you do?"

"You _bastard_!" Ciel shouted, in fury. With speed that he didn't even know _existed_, he ran towards the man, and pulled out his gun.

He couldn't see his target, and he didn't notice the blood that flew and splattered his clothing. The only thing he saw was Lizzy, her smiling face and her giggling. The fierce light in her eyes when she claimed to protect him. The sweet, loving, but sharp and witty fiancee. The girl he loved.

Gone.

"Young Master," Sebastian's voice sounded so far away. He felt a gloved hand on his shoulder, "That's enough. He's dead."

Getting back up, Ciel moved himself from the dead body, and said, "Get Elizabeth's body. We'll need it... for the funeral." Even _he_ was surprised how emotionless his voice was.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

He was there for the funeral.

Donning his black suit, with his hair pushed back, Ciel stood in front of her grave.

_Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford_

_1875-1890_

_May her smile grace us everyday from the light of heaven._

When Lizzy's family had found out, Aunt Frances was the first to react. She had slapped him, called him a fool, and broke down. Edward glared at him, and then tried to attack him, only to be held back by Uncle Alexis. He wouldn't even look at his nephew in the eye, when he told him to get out.

"What will you do milord?" Sebastian asked, "You've lost your parents, your aunt, and now Lady Elizabeth is gone as well. Will you continue your path of blood, or will you abandon yourself entirely? Or run away, and never come back to the place you once called 'home'?"

"What can I do?" he retorted, turning around and facing the demon, "I won't rest until I get my revenge. Nothing will hold me back. Nothing..."

He took one last glance at his beloved's grave before walking away. Walking away from her, himself, and his humanity.

He was a demon, through and through.

* * *

_A/N: We've never seen Ciel axe-crazy, have we? I always liked Lizzy, even before chapter 57, because she made him_ human_. And I wanted to illustrate that. Without her light, he'd be consumed by the darkness that is his job, his work, and Sebastian. Annnnddd of course, right after fluff, we have to dive into angst. And character death. Because I dunno, this stuff is so much easier to write, for some reason. I actually intended this to come out _after_ That Couple, Trick-or-Treating, but ya know. A Halloween fic ought to come out _before_ Halloween... so I held off on releasing this. But you guys wanted the fluff, right? I'm pretty sure you did; I barely _do_ fluff. It's so hard making everything so sugary sweet, ya know? But i digress. I hoped you guys liked this chapter, and stay tuned for... more character death x3  
_


	22. His Countress, a Monster

**OH. EM. GEE. GAIZE. WE HIT 50 REVIEWS. That's right. Fifty.** **5-0. I CAN'T STOP STRESSING HOW BIG OF A NUMBER THIS IS. I _know_ I don't usually respond/mention the reviewers, but that's simply because I don't exactly have the time to reply to every review, and I don't want to make the author's note too long addressing all of them. But I do read them guys, and it makes me so happy when a new review comes up! I LOVE YOU ALL, AND THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY MUSES! *is super happy* And trust me, without all of you, my muse would have died long ago. *cough cough* Moments *cough cough* But I digress. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, the ones I've already written, and ones that will come! **

* * *

Lizzy closed her eyes before plunging the dagger down, killing the demon once and for all.

She felt the blood splatter on her dress as she dove down into his flesh. He hissed at her, almost like a cat, before his head thudded down onto the ground with a deafening _crash_. She knew that he was dead.

But she couldn't stop. There was a certain _thrill_ with each stab, as if she had accomplished something _great_ with every lunge. Eventually, she was soaked in the demon's blood, with his chest completely and utterly torn.

Stepping back, Elizabeth took a deep breath, and looked down at her work. She noticed that he was already decomposing back into the earth; turning to dust before her very eyes.

_What now?_ a voice inside her asked, _What will you do, now that he's dead?_

She didn't know _what_ to do. She threw away everything; her status as a noble, her second husband, and her entire human life. Just to hunt down this one demon. So now that she finally accomplished what she gave everything for, what did she have now?

_Nothing, but bitter regret._

Whenever she envisioned this event in her head, she always imagined Ciel springing out of the demon's remains, saying how grateful he was that she had set him free, and how much he loved her. She had been completely ignorant to the fact that he was _gone_. For good. She had exacted her revenge, but he wouldn't come back to her. It'd be like killing someone and expecting a rooster to pop out of them afterwords. It was absurd.

_And now... you have nothing to live for._

She couldn't go back to England; how would her mother react if her supposedly dead daughter came back onto her doorstep? The Reaper Society wouldn't want her anymore either, she was a lowly human, after all. Perhaps with the Undertaker...? No, he had gone mad long ago. She supposed that she'd just have to make a living of herself in the New World, as she _did_ use the last of whatever money she had to come here. A huntress, maybe? She shook her head; the men would never allow a woman to outshine them. It was fine in sport, but when it came down to it... men disliked the thought of women being stronger than them.

Sighing, Elizabeth Middleford dug the rest of the demon's remains, along with the obsidian dagger which she stabbed him with. She carried her barings, and walked off without a second thought.

* * *

_A/N: I kind of made up how Sebastian died, because whenever I looked up 'how to kill a demon', they were always talking in a psychological sense, instead of literal one. So if anyone could correct me on my demonology, I'd appreciate it ^^ I'm not changing the rating to M for this fic, simply because the death is short, and really, it isn't that bad. So this is an AU chapter... 15? His Countress and Butler, dueling. That one. Instead of wimping out, Elizabeth manages to kill Sebastian once and for all. And this is her thought trail after said event. Gah, Lizzy/Sebastian fics are so fun to write, but I promise that the next chapter will be Ciel/Lizzy! I'll see you guys later, and dont forget to review! ;)_


	23. Those Nobles, Conflicted

_A/N: I feel so stupid for forgetting this, but go back to chapter 20. Right now. Read over Lizzy's costume design. Now, I actually based this off of one of the Manga Lizzy's dresses. Brownie points goes to whoever can point out what arc/chapter they found it :3_

* * *

Lizzy.

_Ciel_.

You are my Fiancee.

_You are my Fiancee._

You are everything that is pure; sweet, innocent, naive, and kind.

_You are tainted, so much so that I wonder sometimes, what have you exactly been through?_

And that is why, I can never show you what I do. I cannot tell you about the Queen's Watch Dog, nor will I ever let you get into this.

_And that is why I must protect you; I will protect you from yourself. I will protect you from Death itself, if I must. I cannot allow you to become any more tainted than you already are._

You do not belong in this twisted game called Life, Lizzy. You're so much better than that.

_You do not deserve to battle all of this alone, Ciel. That is why I must be with you, through thick and thin. You need the support, whether you're too arrogant to realize or not._

So I will shield you with all my might; it is better to break your heart than poison you with my bloodied hands.

_So I will shield you with all my might; blocking bullets, deflecting blows, and killing people. It is better to stain my hands with blood than to lose you._

My worst fear is about you finding out about me, and Sebastian. You cannot know about the sin that I committed, all those years ago. I'm afraid... that you won't be able to take it.

_My worst fear is about you finding out about _me_, Elizabeth. Not Lizzy. Elizabeth. The sword wielding, tough and stubborn girl that hides behind a facade of flowers and ribbons. I'm afraid... that you won't be able to take it._

Lizzy.

_Ciel_.

You are my Fiancee.

_You are my Fiancee._

I love you.

_I love you._

And that is why

_And that is why_

You must stay ignorant. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you.

_I will not be naive any longer. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you._

I'm sorry.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

_A/N: Well, that was fun! I love these types of drabbles; the parallel thoughts. Probably my favourite ones, to be honest. xD Ahhh~ And yes, this is before chapter 57, which is lovely. Ciel still believes that Lizzy is a white rose, while Lizzy knows she must 'taint' herself in order to protect him, but she's still hesitant on showing her 'Elizabeth' side. This is fun stuff. Next chapter will have Anime! Ciel and Lizzy. Oh the joy in that. _


	24. Her Fiance, Shocked

Ciel sat idly on the couch, mulling over his human life for the millionth time. His company. His watch dog duties. The people he cared for. Lizzy. He wanted it back. He wanted _her_ back.

"Young Master, if you're so bored, then you should make a contract with someone." Sebastian suggested, noting Ciel's mood.

"Make a contract?" he repeated skeptically, "And how am I supposed to do that? It's not like I can go around the streets of London putting up _flyers_ and _advertisement_ sponsoring myself."

"You have to _wait_ for someone to summon you, My Lord."

"And how will I know if someone is summoning me?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes." Sebastian's eyes widened. "Like now."

Something was jerking Ciel's arm, almost pulling him off somewhere.

"Wha- Sebastian! What's happening?" he tried pulling back his arm, to no avail. The tugging grew stronger, almost unseating the Earl entirely.

"You're being summoned." The butler replied simply, watching his master in amusement. "Shall I come with you for your first time?"

"No. I can go myself." he spat impatiently.

"Then I suggesting turning into your true form, young master." Sebastian said, "The human will probably be confused if you appear as Ciel Phantomhive, after all."

"I guess..." Ciel's form vanished, transforming into his true form.

Sebastian smiled wickedly. "That's much better..."

Ciel vanished from their manor; all he could see was blurs of colour. When his eyes focused again, he looked around swiftly. Candles, a pentagram drawn on the floor, a windowless room, and a human sacrifice. It reminded him too much of his own summoning; Ciel nearly gagged. Even now... he couldn't face _that__ day_ without wanting to vomit. Then, a cold voice addressed him.

"Demon."

Ciel's eyes widened in shock as he turned around to see _her_.

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford. Lizzy.

"Ah, so you noticed me." her glare was cold; she was wrapped in a cloak, not revealing what she was wearing underneath. But he could recognize those bright green eyes and blond hair anywhere.

"I have a deal to bargain with you. I'll give you my soul..." she paused (was her eyes _always_ so cold and her voice so malicious?), "If you can assassinate someone for me."

"'Assassinate?'" he repeated, dumbfounded. Why would _Lizzy_ need someone _assassinated_?

"Yes. Assassinate. I need you to _kill_ someone. Or rather... something." Her eyes narrowed, and for once, she sent chills down _his_ spine. What _h__appened_ while he was gone? What had happened to the girl that was so pure, so innocent, so hopelessly naive? What had happened to _his_ Lizzy? This wasn't his Lizzy. This was someone completely, and utterly different.

"Who do you need to kill?" he asked, genuinely curious. If the target was human [somehow, he doubt it wasn't], then he wouldn't accept her offer. He couldn't... he couldn't _kill_ her. Not even if he was starving to death, and she was the last human on earth; he would never take her soul.

"A demon, like yourself." she replied simply. "The reason why I'm willing to even go through this is because I cannot kill the foul beast himself. I can't even _locate_ him. Even with all the reaper's help, we can't find him. So yes. I stooped down to the lowest of lows. But if that means avenging my fiance, then I'm willing to sacrifice everything for this. Even my soul."

She wanted to kill _Sebastian_?To avenge _him_?

He sighed internally. No more secrets. He'd have to show her... tell her... everything. He reverted back into his human form as he watched her expression go from confusion to shock.

"C...Ciel?" she asked, her eyes wide. "No... no... It can't be you... of course... demon... did you read my mind? Or... maybe you simply _know_ about... _him_... and our... engagement. Yes... that's it. You know. That's good then. I hope you know about Sebastian too, because he's the one whom-"

"Lizzy." Ciel's voice was firm. "It's me. Really."

"What? No, that's impossible." she shook her head. "That's impossible! You died! You died... he took your soul! How could you... how could you become one of _them_? No... demon. Stop. This is cruel." she dropped slowly on the ground, shaking. "Please."

"Lizzy, it's me. Ciel Phantomhive." he looked down, feeling the shame and remorse wash over him. "Believe me."

After a long, dreadful silence, Lizzy got back up, meeting Ciel's eyes with a determined gaze. "Answer me this. On your eight birthday, what did we do after dinner?"

"Play with my Ark." he murmured softly, "We named the animals. And sailed the boat around until we bumped into father. After that, you went to your room, and Mother read me stories all night until I fell asleep."

"CIEL!" she had tackled him with a hug, sending both demon and human to the ground. "What happened? Why... why are you a demon? Where's Sebastian? Please... tell me. Please."

And he did. He told her everything. His kidnapping, Sebastian, Ash/Angela, Alois, Claude, Hannah... everything. By the time he was done, Elizabeth was left speechless.

"I can't believe I was so _ignorant_ to all of this," she said finally. "How could I not realize... all this was happening right under my nose... and I was just so _naive_. I'm so, so sorry all of this happened to you. But... are you happy now? Would you rather go to your old life, and pretend none of this had happened? Or..." her voice broke.

"Lizzy, even if I could go back to all of that- and I can't, I don't think... I still look the same as before, don't I?" he gestured to himself, "I don't think anyone would believe me if I simply said I was aboard for five years. It'd raise too many questions, too many eyebrows. The Phantomhive name would be forever ruined, if I went back."

She nodded slowly. "I understand that... but I've missed you so much, Ciel. I want to stay with you, be with you. Is it okay? Even if I am human..." she looked away, as if embarrassed.

"But what about _your_ life, Lizzy? Edward, Aunt Frances, Uncle Alexis... you still have family. And Paula. What would you do without them? I don't think following me would be the best thing, considering you still _have_ your human life."

She laughed bitterly. "No. I threw it all away after you left. I spent these last five years hunting down Sebastian, with the help of the reapers. But we couldn't find him. So they gave up on me, and I was left to locate him myself. Eventually, I was driven to summon a demon myself, just to hunt him down. Just to avenge you. But now... that won't be necessary, would it? So I can go with you, because I have nothing left."

Ciel's jaw nearly dropped. She had thrown away everything, trained with reapers, and tried to summon a demon for _him_?

"It's funny, you know. How crazy love can make you." She said, as if reading his thoughts. "So can I come with you, or not?"

He sighed. "If you really have no where else to go..."

For the first time, Lizzy smiled. _Really_ smiled. It nearly made Ciel's icy cold heart melt.

"Thank you."

* * *

_A/N: IT IS DONE! _**_FINALLY!_** _It is done. Good _**_Lord_**_,__ do you know how long this took to make? Two weeks! Yeah. And I scrapped this once. I don't scrap drabbles, I want you to realize this. So deleting this the first time... was shocking. *feels brain dead* ARGH. __Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this. And shout out to **Many Voices In My Head** for correcting me on something. Which I recommend you **all** do, because I am **not** the best writer in the world, and I _ _**do** make mistakes. So honestly? If you don't like a drabble, say it. Constructively. But yes. Don't be afraid to criticize people! __In the long run, it's better for me to make these mistakes now, then later._

_Next chapter will be... a request! By **Ciel Phantomhive XiaoLang Li**. And it will be modern themed. Again. In the same universe of That Couple, trick or treating. Which will be fun, for sure.  
_


	25. His Best Friend, Puzzled

Ciel Durless was a _loner_.

He was alone. Anti-Social. Didn't like people. He was often revered as 'the Ice King', as no one could break through his ice cold barrier and actually get to know the boy behind the ice.

Besides two people. His best friend, Sebastian Michaelis, and his childhood friend _and_ girlfriend, Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Middleford.

And being Ciel's best friend, Sebastian would like to say that he knew him best. But one thing that always puzzled him was simply, _Elizabeth_.

To anyone else, Ciel was the Ice King. Cold. Sarcastic. Bitter. But to _Lizzy..._

He was a completely different person.

Well- not _completely._ But the change was there. Anyone could see that Ciel was in love with the girl, besides Ciel himself. But what puzzled Sebastian, and the entirety of the student body, was _why_ he changed.

What exactly did Lizzy do to break and enter the Ice King's frozen barriers? Girls gossiped, boys raised eyebrows, and Sebastian himself didn't raise the topic with Ciel, [he would simply get snapped at], but he couldn't help but wonder along with everyone else.

And speaking of Elizabeth...

People wondered why the most popular, and well liked girl of the school had chosen to go out with the most unpopular and anti-social boy in the school. She had plenty of admirers to chose from. So why would she chose _Ciel_?

"He can be the sweetest person, if he wants to be," came the quiet reply, "He was _such_ a nice guy, before the accident. Even now... I know that he closes himself off to everyone. He's afraid of getting hurt. I know that the Ciel who used to be so sweet and innocent is still in there, somewhere. And that's why... I want to be there for him. No matter what."

Sebastian liked Elizabeth; even if she _could_ be annoyingly chirpy at times. But she was always truthful, and always straight up, which was something that he admired. And when it came down to it, she was actually quite wise. So one day, he raised the tentative question to her, during lunch.

"How did you guys get together in the first place? Was it a childhood promise, or did you just ask him out of the blue?"

She chuckled, "I guess it's a bit of both. Ever since we were little, we've been engaged. Our family set it up while we were young; they're really old fashioned. Back then, we just knew that we would be together forever, and we didn't mind. We even promised each other that we would get married, as if we couldn't reinforce it enough. But when we grew older, and what it _really_ meant to be in a relationship, we considered breaking it off. We were both convinced that we really didn't _like_ each other that way. But then the accident happened... and I realized how much it would have hurt if he died along with his parents. I came running, and nearly tackled him to the ground when I saw him again. But he was so... _broken_. I felt like I needed to protect him from the world, because if something else happened to him, then he'd completely shatter. And that's when I realized... after all this time... I had fallen in love with him. So after I was done crying, and at that point, _he_ was holding _me,_ I just looked up, and kissed him." Elizabeth sighed, "And after that, it was sort of official. We've been dating since."

Sebastian was astonished. He hadn't known that Ciel and Elizabeth had such a... _history_ together.

"It sounds like you two have been through a lot."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess we have. But you know, what won't kill us will make us stronger. And that _is_ true, especially for Ciel and I. ...Sebastian, why haven't you dated anyone yet?"

Sebastian blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected the conversation to turn on _him_.

"I guess I haven't found anyone I liked yet."

"Is that so? It's okay, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. Having a relationship is over-rated anyway. To date for the sake of dating... it's stupid. You should date someone because you like them, not because of how popular they are or how cute they are. People here break up and get back together all the time, it's simply not worth the drama. And trust me, I've been in enough drama to last me a life time... but enough about all this relationship talk; how was Grecco on your class? I heard that you guys got _steamed_ second period..."

After that day, whenever someone said that 'Elizabeth deserved better', or how 'Ciel shouldn't be wasting his time with such an air-head', he would simply shake his head and say, "Those two are definitely made for each other. And I don't think anything you can say can break them up."

* * *

_A/N: This is a hybrid of a monolouge and a regular drabble. xD I guess. This was fun though! I hoped you like this Xiao! Ah, and I should mention; this is a prequel to That Couple, Trick Or Treating. Next chapter... I have no idea what I'm doing x3 Suggestions would be appreciated, of course!_

_And just as a note, if I'm doing a request, then when I'm done, I'll let you be the first to see it before it gets published to the rest of the world ;3 Just putting that out there.  
_


	26. His Fiancee, Corrupted

She was a pure, sweet, and _innocent_ child.

Back when she knew nothing of watch dogs, of demons, or of contracts.

Before she started working with Ciel.

Back when she was simply known as "Lizzy", not Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, the one who could kill a man in a second. Elizabeth, the one who knew poisons, the sword, and the taste of blood. Elizabeth the one who would lie, flirt, and steal. Elizabeth, the one who would make deals with the undertaker, fight monsters and was under the watch of the Devil himself.

Ciel had warned her. He had warned her, pushed her away, broke her heart to keep her pure.

She plunged herself into the icy depths, and now, she was as tainted and as blackened as he.

Sweet little Lizzy, who was as delicate as a white winter rose.

Who couldn't tell a lie.

Elizabeth thinks back to those tender moments, and almost laughs.

Innocence was indeed, bliss.

* * *

_A/N: I'M NOT DEAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD. Just. Social life. Social life. Social life. Argghhh. But it's okay. It only took me an extra month and a half, but I FINALLY wrote a new drabble. And I'm THRILLED. Hopefully I can back into the swing of things, eh? And for those of you who are looking for another Soul Crossing update... yeaahhh... that won't come for a while, sorry! D: And this is based off of the lovely story Domina Esques, by Shu of the Wind. WHICH YOU SHOULD DEF. READ. yes. I wrote fanfiction about fanfiction. FANFICTION-CEPTION. Hehe. It's 12 AM. School's tomorrow. I should be sleeping. But meh. I'm hyyypppeerrrrr. Sorry again about the long wait everyone! ^^ Please don't kill me._


	27. Her Fiance, Trapped

He was dying.

Cut, bruised, and beaten half to death, Ciel sat there, chained, looking utterly defeated. All traces of his arrogance gone. No title, or demon to hold him up. He was simply Ciel, a boy who had gone over his head with power.

A door opened, and a beefy man walked in with a large club. He smirked at him.

"Aw, look at 'chu. Whaddya poor, beaten down dog. Do ya want to be put out of your misery, ya mangy mutt?"

Ciel grit his teeth, and spat out a mixture of blood and swear words at the man.

"Still have some bite, huh? I guess ya need some more punishment, to wash that dirty mouth of yours."

He swung the club high, and immediately whacked Ciel in the head, sending Ciel in a dizzy. His head was pounding, and he could barely see. He could feel some teeth loosen, and he spat out the blood that was still in his mouth.

"Boss says not to kill ya, so I ought to keep tha beatin' at a minimum. I'll getcha som' food to eat." the man walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him.

When he had gone, Ciel immediately dropped his head, and closed his eyes. He had already accepted his death long ago. At this point, he _wanted_ to die; it was better than being tortured. Sebastian was gone, probably locked away somewhere so he couldn't move, and he doubted that a shinigami would ever save him. Lau wouldn't either; he was busy enough with the opium, and he isn't the type to come crashing in, saving the day. And of course, that left...

He closed his eyes tighter, trying to erase the thoughts that were invading his mind.

Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth. Lizzy. His Lizzy.

She would never save him. Not after what he did.

Not after he broke her heart, and left her.

_It was for her own good_, he told himself, _or she could've been here, instead of you... at least she'll live to see tomorrow._

He still regret it. Regret it deeply. He wished he could be with her right now, instead of this filthy chamber cell. Back to when they were kids...

He smiled bitterly. He couldn't return to those days, full of blissful ignorance. They were long gone now, and only his grim future awaited him.

It was as though the guillotine right above his head; he could feel his death coming, and he welcomed it.

* * *

_A/N: Dark. Definitely dark. I don't know why I wrote this, it sort of came to me._ _Hopefully I'll be in the mood for something fluffy, for the next drabble. Who knows~_


	28. His Childhood Friend, Always There

She had always been there for him.

When he fell on his bike, she was there, ready with band aids, brushing his tears away.

For the first day of school, she was right next to him, holding his sweaty hand as they walked in the strange building together.

When the bullies attacked him, and teased him, _she_ would be the one to defend him, and to take him away while he was paralyzed with fear.

She was there when he had liked his first girl, and endured him constantly blabbering about her.

She was with him when he had his heart broken the first time, on the phone with him all night comforting him.

When his parent died, in that fatal car crash, she was there, hugging him until he couldn't cry anymore, and swatted away the legion of reporters and child service people.

For his birthday, she had made him a cake; black forest, his favourite. And for the first time since the accident, she had seen him _smile_.

She had to endure listening to him blabber about his second crush; but it made her heart clench when she found out that the girl he liked actually liked her back. She choked back her tears and congratulated him as enthusiastically as possible.

She helped him with his relationship; he was genuinely scared of the break up; he didn't want to be torn away from anyone else.

It was the first time she had seen him cry, since the accident; when that _bitch_ broke up with him. She held him and let him cry, whispering comforting words to him.

For his violin performance, at the school talent show, she was right at front, filming him play.

She turned scarlet, when he gave her a rose for her birthday.

When he had finally, finally, _finally_ confessed to her, after so many years, it made her tear up. She had endured so much for him. And finally... she could stop biting down the unspoken words and the dull heart in her heart would subside. She wiped the tears, and kissed him wordlessly.

* * *

_A/N: This was cute. I liked it. c: But the ending is blah. xD But s'okay~ Sorry for the lateness, I was writing a drabble, then half of it got deleted, so I was kind of discouraged for a while. :/ Dw, it'll get released soon, maybe :/_


	29. Her Fiance, Perplexed

Sometimes, when Lizzy drags Ciel around London, chatting about the latest fashions the scenery, Ciel watches her. Watches her curled pigtails bounce as she moves, her eyes bright and with an everlasting smile on her face. Watches her scurry to and fro, gaping at the latest Funtom product that had just hit shelves, and then watches her prod him endlessly about it. He watches her, and wonders _how. _How does she manage to maintain such a persona? With the blood stained on her hands, her dress and her blade, the smell of rotting flesh polluting the air, a furious gaze and an oath to protect him, how can she revert back to being Lizzy without any hassle? He ponders about it, and doesn't realize that she has notice his lack of resistance.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" she asks him, her eyes wide with innocence.

He clears his throat and looks away, "I just remembered something I need Sebastian to pick up later."

"What is it? Something for Funtom?"

"No, I need him to pay a visit to the Undertaker," he looks back at her to gauge her reaction. Her eyes flash with understanding, and her smile drops, replacing it with a slightly fiercer look. To his disappointment, she quickly recovers. "Oh, I see. Just tell him when we get back; I still need to find you an outfit for Countess Olivia's banquet!" Elizabeth quickly dragged Ciel to the next store as if nothing happened.

When they return to the Phantomhive Manor, both laden with shopping bags, Sebastian immediately comes to take their burden. "I have news for you milord, about Sir Gregory's case," he mutters, as he takes their bags. "Good, file a report for me as I send Lizzy on her way," Ciel replies, watching the blonde hum to herself mindlessly. When Sebastian leaves, leaving the pair alone, Elizabeth immediately turns to him. "I hope you'll inform me of what you and Sebastian were chatting about," she says casually, "And you'll need to tell me about Sebastian's chat with the Undertaker as well." Ciel's eyes widen in surprise as she kisses his cheek lightly and heads to her room. He drags a hand through his bangs and groans, nearly stomping in frustration back to his study.

"Is there something wrong milord?" Sebastian smirks, watching his master roughly slam the door behind him and sink into his chair.

"What the fuck is up with her?" he groans, "She spends nearly _months _acting like the Campania never happened, but the minute she catches wind of another case she's demanding information. How the hell can she even _do _that? And…" his face reddens as he remembers her kissing his cheek.

"My Lord, I believe there's no better way of figuring out information then interrogating the subject itself," Sebastian replies in amusement.

Ciel glares at him and sighs, "What have you learned about Sir Gregory anyway?"

Sebastian hands him a folder with a detailed synopsis of Sir Gregory, including a photo attached at the top of the page. Ciel scans the information as Sebastian recites everything he had found out while Ciel and Elizabeth were shopping. As Sebastian finishes, Ciel puts the folder down and collects his thoughts.

"We'll have to put the investigation on hold milord, as the next opportunity we'll be able to interact with Sir Gregory will be at Countess Olivia's banquet this Halloween, which I believe you and Lady Elizabeth are attending. Would you like me to keep an eye on him while you and Lady Elizabeth enjoy the festivities?" Sebastian asks with a sly smile.

"I'll find a way to get rid of her and then I'll catch up on you for that," he says, opening the folder and shifting through various documents. With a sigh, Ciel closes the folder once more and eyes the paperwork sitting on his desk. "And this is?"

"Order forms for materials milord."

Ciel slowly nods, "Very well. You are dismissed." Sebastian bows and quietly exites as Ciel takes the top sheet and begins filling it out. It wasn't until much later that Sebastian comes back with a hot pot of tea. "Lady Elizabeth is leaving now milord, would you like to see her out?"

He sets down his pen and sighs, "Might as well. My hand is beginning to cramp with all the signing I've had to do." Shaking the pain out of his hand, he leaves his study and enters the great hall, where Elizabeth was putting on her coat. She smiles at him as he descends down the stairs.

"CIEL!" She immediately engulfs him into a hug, nearly knocking the wind out of him, "You came to see me off? You never do that!" He shrugs, "I needed a break from my work." She smiles warmly at him, "Thank you! Don't forget to visit me sometime too okay? Promise!" He hastily fulfills her wish and walks her to her carriage. "By the way Ciel," she says, as they put her luggage into the car, "It isn't appropriate for a lady to discuss things like murder cases in public. Just in case you didn't know." She steps into the car and loudly says goodbye, leaving Ciel mystified in the dust.

* * *

_A/N: Holy shit I finished a drabble? IT MUST BE AN ALTERNATE REALITY! Seriously though, I wasn't expecting myself to write this. It just happened. Argh. Sorry for the lack of updates and the like, honestly, this is the first thing I've written since my last drabble here. Like complete thing. So I apologize for OOC/sloppy writing, because I seriously haven't done shit since grade 10. –sigh- This is by no means a guarantee for regular updates; life is hectic and my muse is not okay right now. But obviously it comes back when I'm getting assaulted by tests and assignments right? Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh. I hoped you guys enjoyed this though, and hopefully I'll get another one of these out to you _


End file.
